


Black and Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Like really minor, Minor Quadrant Confusion, My First Smut, PWP, Shameless Smut, Tentabulges, Timeline What Timeline, also, also Vriska's really sensitive, barely even worth mentioning, just smut really, so be nice, what's that thing with no relevance to the timeline, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a snide comment. Then it was a squabble, then a fight.<br/>And then it was a kiss.<br/>Well, that was new.</p>
<p>Vriska and Sollux have a little quality blackrom time on the meteor. Not sure where this fits into the timeline, as I picture them around sixteen or seventeen, but there we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an RP on Cherubplay with KrakensWraith. Now it's a fic. Go figure.  
> I wrote a generic blackrom prompt based off of MutantofTime's story Just a Fight, Just a Kiss, and KrakensWraith answered asking to do a Solket RP for it. I said I'd try it, and this is kind of what happened. I played Vriska, but I rewrote the whole thing to make it less like an RP and more like an actual story. KRAKENSWRAITH LET ME, DON'T BE MAD.

It started as a snide comment, just like any other. Just an offhanded remark, one that caught an ear, that provoked a response. And then, it was a squabble. Just a squabble, no different than any other squabbles they'd had, except perhaps with an underlying thrill that neither had wanted to acknowledge to be what it was. And then, soon enough, it was a fight. But just a fight, just like any other of the hundreds of fights they'd had, just like the one they'd had yesterday, and the one from the day before, and the day before that. Just a fight, with lots of hitting and scratching and tussling on the floor.

And then it was a kiss.

Well, that was new.

Eventually, Vriska pulled away, grinning maniacally. "I knew it," she cackled, looking up at Sollux. "I _knew_ you hated me like that."

Sollux was (reasonably) a bit confused as to how, exactly, they’d ended up in that situation, but on the bright side, he was on top, which was something.

“Fuck you, Serket,” he told her. “That was all you, wasn’t it.” Truthfully, though, he might deny it, but the cerulean girl was right. He harbored a lot of hate for her. There was just so much to hate, after all.

Vriska grinned. “You’re the one who kissed _me_ , remember? I wouldn’t say it was _all_ me, especially not that forked tongue. _That_ was aaaaaaaall you.”

“It shut you up, didn’t it?” Whatever they had been fighting over had been long since forgotten, but needless to say Sollux still blamed her outright for it anyway. “You’re a lot easier to deal with when you’re quiet.”

“Am I now,” Vriska mused. “C’mere.” Wrapping her arm around Sollux’s shoulders, she pulled him back down for another kiss.

He growled low in his throat, but let her pull him closer – not that he had a choice, if she _really_ wanted to move him – but instead of complying and kissing her, he bit her lower lip; not enough to break the skin, just enough to be uncomfortable, was all.

The slightest noise escaped Vriska’s throat – a little gasp of surprise – at the sudden pain of Sollux’s teeth. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her tongue to the corner of Sollux’s lips.

Better; much better. Sollux sucked on her lip, tantalisingly, for a second before relenting and letting it deepen into a real kiss. Hate as he might, he couldn’t deny that he wanted her, and honestly, those long legs weren’t helping his self-control.

Vriska squeezed Sollux’s waist tighter between her legs, grinding her hips up into him. Self-control? What was that, again?

Sollux’s growl warbled at that. Damn, that, that was pretty fucking awesome. But he was loath to let Vriska get the best of him, and so grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

Vriska cackled, throwing her head back to let Sollux at her throat. “Come on, Double Trouble,” she teased, grinding up into him again, “finish what you started.”

“So… you?” he replied, knowing exactly what she meant by “what he started”. “I don’t know,” he teased back, “I’m not sure you’re up for it.” He kissed her throat with a light brush of his teeth before moving to the side, leaving a trail of love bites and dark cerulean hickeys.

“Not sure _I’m_ up for it?” Vriska chortled, grinding harder. “I’m not sure _you’re_ up for it.”

Sollux rolled his eyes and released Vriska’s hands, but only to tug her shirt off over her head and throw it at her.

Snarling, Vriska batted it away, then tugged the collar of Sollux’s shirt aside and sank her teeth into his shoulder, nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Damn, it stung like crazy, but he laughed mockingly. “You bite like a grub,” he lied, baiting her, as he ran his fingers over her grubscars.

“Mmh, do I?” she asked, licking the golden marks her teeth left in Sollux’s shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of his fingernails brushing her grubscars. Damn, those were sensitive, and – “Aah.” She didn’t mean it to, but the noise escaped her, unbidden, before she could stop it as she arched up into Sollux’s touch.

And he didn’t pull his hands away – not yet, at least, as he splayed his fingers for the most contact possible. “What was that?” he teased, now pulling back and giving her only a feather’s touch, not nearly as much as she wanted.

“Ngh, n-nothing,” she gasped. “Just me – ah! – choking. I’m allergic – nngh – to stupidity.” Damn! Sollux’s fingers were nimble, giving her exactly what she wanted but _not quite enough_ , then nowhere near enough and then suddenly almost too much, and fuck, nobody had ever had her at their mercy like this, and she hated it, absolutely _loved_ it no what was she thinking, she couldn't _stand_ it, it was so _good_ and oh fuck Sollux don’t you dare stop you fucking – “Aah!” Nobody could have that power over her, nobody was allowed to – ah – have her writhing – nnn – on the ground beneath them – oh! – like this – aah – least of all a filthy – nnnOH! – mustard – oh – blooded – hah – fuck – Sollux – just – fuck…

Sollux watched with a smirk that was patronizingly close to the one Vriska usually wore, idly wondering how much she was conscious of saying aloud. His fingers _were_ nimble, of course they were –hell, they were _deft_ if you wanted to say so. There was no way he’d be able to manage multiple husktops at the same time with more speed and accuracy than that with which most trolls handled one if his dexterity wasn’t almost unnaturally good – something Vriska was finding out to her chagrin, though she seemed to me enjoying herself despite that. Quite a lot, in fact. He chuckled to himself, a bit maliciously, truth be told. “Vriska Serket brought low by a _soft touch_ …” he murmured, emphasizing his words by suddenly reversing the direction of his strokes along her grubscars. “Who would have ever guessed?”

He smiled at the strangled noise Vriska choked out indignantly. “It sounds like you want more,” he taunted, gradually beginning to slow the rhythm of his fingers. “Go on, ask.”

“F-f-fuck you – ah!” Vriska arched her back more violently. Sollux’s fingers had teased against her skin in _just_ the right way as to make every nerve ending in her body nearly explode, and she writhed beneath him, unable to stop the moans and gasps still slipping from her open mouth as Sollux continued to torture her with those fingers, those long, elegant, delicate fingers, and fuck she wanted those fingers inside of her _right fucking now_.

“Sollux,” she managed. “Sollux, I swear if you tell – gah! – if you tell anyone, you won’t – ohh – live a single second – ohhhhhyestheretheretheremoredon’tyoudarestoporIswearI’llkillyouSolluxpleasepleasePLEASE!!!”

She was practically sobbing. Fuck, had she always been this sensitive? Fuck, this was good, and if Sollux stopped for even so much as a second she would be mounting his loathsomely attractive head on the wall without a second thought. And she was strong as hell, too, so it was a good thing for Sollux that, besides having height on her, he weighed a bit more, or he might've been in trouble. Still was, make no mistake: Vriska was every inch a _femme fatale_ ; lithe, lovely and lethal. It was a dangerous game they were playing – but any game she played was a dangerous one. He didn't doubt her ability to carry out her half-voiced threat, nor did he doubt her willingness to. She was showing so much weakness, leaving her almost pitifully vulnerable. Maybe she _had_ always been so sensitive; after all, nobody’d ever had enough of a deathwish to try and get it on with her. Sollux was probably only still alive because Vriska was as horny as he was.

She had said please. In a moment of weakness, she had tossed aside her vanity and _begged_ him.

“Well,” Sollux relented, “since you're begging _so_ sweetly…” He lowered his fingers, trailing them down to catch the waistband of her jeans and give it an insistent tug, more a order then a request. “Please what?”

Vriska struggled to catch her breath. "More," she gasped out. Her voice was throaty, deep with desire.

Even Sollux had to grudgingly admit that that sounded fucking hot, even from someone as despicable as her. Fuck, she was gorgeous like that, with her hair an explosion of black behind her, her skin glistening with sweat. She was always gorgeous – she’d tell you so herself – but that just made Sollux hate her more.

He tugged at her jeans again, clearing his throat a little, as by this point he was thoroughly hot and bothered. “Well, you’re going to have to pick between keeping your legs around me and getting these off.”

Vriska released him so fast, if she’d moved any faster there would’ve been a sonic crack.

_Well, someone’s eager,_ Sollux mused, working at her button and zipper before sliding the jeans down her thighs tantalisingly slowly, trying to get under her skin.

Vriska’s breathing was shaky. The feeling of denim sliding slowly down her legs was driving her crazy. “Ahh – Sol –” her voice broke. “Sollux…”

“Don’t you dare complain, or I’ll stop,” he warned, sliding back to give himself enough room to slide Vriska’s jeans off the rest of the way.

Vriska’s only reply was the most pitiful whimper he’d ever heard.

Compared to her usual snarky comments, that was a huge improvement. Pausing for a moment to tug off his shirt, he threw it at her and, once she’d batted it impatiently away, he ran his nails up her thighs, just to see her reaction. Taking a moment to test the waters before he dove in head-first.

Vriska keened, arching her back and biting her lipin a vain attempt to muffle the noise. “Nnnngh!” she managed. “Ah, Sollux, just – ah! – stop sta-AH-lling…”

“Hush, you,” he said dismissively, but once his hands reached her hips, one reached up to repin her hands above her while the other slipped towards her nook.

Vriska moaned, arching her head back in anticipation. “Ah – yes – Sollux – Sollux, please – yes – oh… pleeeeeeeease…”

“The louder you are, the slower I go,” he threatened, intentionally choosing something that would drive her mental, and sliding a finger – thank god for short nails – into her dripping nook.

Vriska hissed. “Basta-AAH! Bastard!” she managed, clenching around Sollux’s finger just as he began to rub against the inside walls of her nook. “Oh, fuck, yessssssss...” She kept her voice down, as ordered. Unable to reach the floor, she dug her nails into her palms instead.

Sollux ignored her insult, choosing to nip at her throat, leaving a wake of cobalt bruises as he went. He slid a second finger in beside the first, slightly curved and in as far as they could go. As far as he could tell – and there was no _way_ Vriska was faking the spasmodic clenching around his fingers – she was loving it, though she may be loath to admit it.

Vriska was dying of sheer, unadulterated pleasure. That this scrawny computer geek could get his hands on her – _in_ her – and make her squirm like that, all gasps and moans and blue puddling on the floor beneath her, with her bulge flailing and wrapping around his wrist in a stranglehold – that _anyone_ could do that to her, reduce her to a flailing, nearly-sobbing mass of arousal and lust, was far beyond the reach of her imagination.

And the part that must really stick in her chitinous windpipe, Sollux mused, was that she’d _asked_ for this – or rather, begged, quite pathetically. Once she wasn’t so vulnerable, she’d be indignantly livid that she had showed so much weakness, that he could make her so helpless and _plead_ for it. Bastard wasn’t enough to describe him. Devious bastard might have been more accurate.

His hand wasn't just slick from her dripping – sopping wet, really – nook; her bulge ringing his wrist had helped see to that, and his whole hand from wrist to fingertips was coated in pale cerulean fluid. Sollux knew it would be stained that way for a while no matter how hard he scrubbed. He moved his fingers faster.

“Fuck,” Vriska whispered, “Sollux – ah, yes – mmh – OH!”

There. One spot, hit completely by chance as Sollux twisted his fingers. It was almost painful, the waves of pleasure were so intense as Sollux assaulted the spot again and again, rendering Vriska breathless and sweating and _pleading_ for more.

Oh, that sounded like the right spot, and Sollux started mercilessly quickening his pace, loving how Vriska was trying to fight how she felt about it. “What's that, you’re actually speechless?” He taunted, looking down at her condescendingly.

Vriska let out a short, guttural scream, clenching tighter both around Sollux’s fingers and around his wrist as she wrenched her hands free of his grasp. Grabbing his horns with both hands, she yanked him close enough to kiss and slammed their mouths together, tongue working desperately against his.

Sollux growled – fuck that hurt – and kissed back roughly.

Releasing one set of Sollux’s horns, Vriska reached down and grabbed the fastenings of his jeans. His fingers may be good – damn good – but they just weren't enough. She needed _more_.

With one hand in Vriska’s nook and held in place by her bulge, and the other hand supporting him, there really wasn’t much Sollux could to to stop her. He smiled slightly against her lips. If she wanted more, more was what she would get.

The hand Vriska shoved unceremoniously into Sollux’s boxers was immediately accosted by – two bulges? Fuck, that was hot, and she nearly came just thinking about what kind of things those bulges could do to her. They wrapped around her wrist, much like how her bulge was around his wrist, and Sollux bit his lip, suppressing a moan.

Wrapping her long legs back around Sollux’s waist – even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t get away now – she pulled him closer as she freed his bulges from his boxers.

“Come on then,” she managed, breaking away from the kiss. Her throat was raw, her voice weighted down with lust and desperation. “Or do you want me to beg?” Looking him in the eyes, she knew he could sense what she was feeling. She was in a moment of weakness, and no matter how hard she denied it, she _needed_ Sollux right now.

Fuck, that was sexy. Sollux was forced to admit, her voice was killer like that, with her want so clearly displayed. And he was going to say that some begging would be nice, but he decided to just give her what she wanted so badly. After all, it wasn’t as if he didn’t want it, too.

Detangling Vriska’s bulge from his hand, he let one of his coil with hers while the other he guided to her needy nook to replace his fingers, pulling himself into her as his answer and kissing her neck again – not quite hard enough to mark it, but close.

And Vriska Serket threw her head back and _screamed_.

Sollux winced. Man, she was fucking _loud_. Apparently she wasn’t a moaner; screaming was more her thing. The only question now, of course, was how loud she could go… Sollux rolled his hips, falling almost instantly and with no attempt at buildup into a fast, hard rhythm, partly from desperation and partly as a little revenge for wailing like a banshee in his ear.

Apparently, there was no maximum volume for Vriska. Eventually, her wordless screams settled into something resembling a chant: “Sollux, Sollux, oh god yes, Sollux, YES, SOLLUX!!!!!!!!”

It was a surprise no one heard her, Vriska had one hell of a set of breathing sacs. “Loving it, are we?” Sollux growled, grabbing her waist to help as he sped up some more, finding a rhythm that felt fucking _amazing_. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he muttered. He couldn’t help it: she was tight and wet and so, _so_ good and it was killing him to admit it, even to himself.

Vriska tightened her legs around Sollux’s waist, her screams losing their words again as Sollux’s bulge writhed inside her in _just_ the right way as to make her lose it completely and she came, splattering cobalt blue all over the place and tightening almost impossibly much around Sollux, with both her legs and her nook.

He gasped, holy fucking _shit_ that was _soooooooo_ much better. Not only her screams – which were pretty hot – but those _legs,_ too. When she clamped down on him like that, he couldn't help but orgasm, filling her with genetic material, cobalt and gold and, where it mixed, green.

“Fuck… that was…” That was something all right, that was for sure. He laid down beside her, panting, as his bulges slid back into their sheath.

Vriska’s throat was raw, her voice and body completely spent. Reaching out, not even fully aware she was doing it, she wrapped her arms around Sollux and pulled him in towards her, snuggling into his shoulder.

Sollux was too tired to care about the small display of affection – it was more red then black, by a long shot. He’d be confused over it later. For now he just let it happen, relaxing.

Vriska fell asleep like that, head tucked into Sollux's shoulder, arms around his waist.

She slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNIAN TITLE: In Which They Fight, They Fuck, and They Find Out That Soundproofed Walls Would Be a Good Investment if They Were to Start a Long-Term Relationship.


End file.
